Modus Ala-Ala
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: [CH1! PROLOG] hanya fanfic pendek dengan pairing pairing tertentu. YAOI. STRAIGHT. GENDERBENDER. but NO YURI! menerima Request dengan sesuka hati pembaca sekalian. rate hanya K - T tapi aku tulis T. gak ada rate M. genre bebas yang pastinya ada romance. dan di perbolehkan (harus!) memberi saran karena author belajar buat ngegombalin cowok di grup FB )V piss..


**Judul : Modus Ala – Ala**

 **Disc : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : K+ ampe T**

 **Genre : Humor – Romance**

 **Warning! : hanya gombalan yang banyak di jual di pasar – humor gak nyampe – menerima saran, masukan, dan request – YAOI di sini! – menerima STRAIGHT – menerima GENDER BENDER – menolak YURI – menerima PAIRING fave kalian – and, please don't judge me!**

◄■• •■►

 **PROLOG**

 **my fave Pairing! AkaKuro**

◄■• •■►

 _"_ _Tetsuya! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini tanpa se-izinku."-"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk pulang Akashi-kun!"-"Tidak! Kau tidak mendapat izinku!"-"A-apa?! Bagaimana bi-"-"Dan kau harus memanggilku Seijuuro, Tetsuya!"-"Tapi.. ARGHH! Baiklah, s-sei-kun."_

◄■• •■►

Salju turun membanjiri seisi Jepang. Tak terkecuali di tempat si emperor Akashi Seijuuro.

Mansion besar miliknya hampir tertutup salju saking banyaknya salju yang turun dari langit sana.

Kedinginan menyelimuti seisi mansion. Bahkan para Maid dan Butler di sana mulai membeku dan beberapa mengeluarkan Buih yang harus di obati oleh dokter di dunia spongebob.

"A-akashi-kun.."

"Hm? Kau kedinginan Tetsuya?" Tanya sang emperor. Dengan cepat, sang penggila Vanilla-Milkshake ini menanggukan wajah pucatnya yang dikarenakan dinginnya suhu ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan minuman hangat untuk mu."

Akashi pun segera pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan si Tetsuya nya ini PMS (Panilla Milk-Shake Reader : absurd bgt nama e. :v) anget dengan buatan tangannya sendiri. Akashi bisa saja menyuruh salah satu maidnya untuk membuatkan minuman untuk kekasihnya. Tapi Akashi ingin membuatnya dengan tangan sendiri dan juga karena para maid nya yang hampir mati membeku karena dinginnya salju.

Hmm.. sepertinya Akashi tidak terpengaruh ya dengan saljunya. Buktinya ia tidak mengeluh dengan dinginnya suhu di sini. author pun gak nulis dia kedinginan kan?

You're so strong, Sei-kun!

Selesai membuatkan PMS untuk Kuroko, Akashi pun menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya di mana Kuroko sedang menggigil di sana.

"Ini untukmu Tetsuya."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Akashi ridak menjawab. Ia hanya duduk di samping Kuroko, menatap Kuroko dengan datar walaupun hatinya tak bisa diam dari tadi.

 _'_ _AHAHAHA... TETSUYA IMUT'_

 _'_ _TETSUYA! MY DARLING!'_

 _'_ _OWH! TETSUYA. KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANKU KELAK!'_

Dan masih banyak lagi ungkapan – ungkapan lain yang membuktikan ke-OOC-annya seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroko pun menoleh ke asal si biang kerok yang membuatnya risih untuk terus meneguk PMSnya.

Merah-Oranye bertemu Biru-Langit.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"Ugh! Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Oke Kuroko kalah dalam lomba mentap yang lawannya Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut sang pacar yang menurutnya unyu-unyu itu. Ingin sekali Akashi menari-nari dengan anggota tim Cheerleader di sekolahnya yang tidak dipakai sama sekali dan melompat-lompat di puncak monas saking bahagianya ia melihat wajah Kuroko.

" saja, ada sedikit noda milkhshake di pinggir bibirmu." Ucap Akashi jujur yang memang kebetulan melihat noda putih di bibir kekasihnya.

"Oh?" Kuroko mengelap pinggir bibirnya, tepat di atas noda tersebut. Melihat tangannya, dan benar saja ada bekas PMS nya di situ. Kuroko pun mengelap noda tersebut di kemejanya dan menatap Akashi yang sekarang tengah pundung si pojokan kamarnya.

"Uhmm.."

"Aku gagal modus.." Niatnya yang ingin mengelap bibir Kuroko sepeti di sinetron-sinetron, malah gagal sesaat.

Keadaan kembali normal.

"Tetsuya."

"Iya Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah suara dari orang yang ada di sampingnya.

GREP!

"Uh?" Kuroko dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel pada bahunya. Sesuatu yang.. Apa ini?

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Kuroko pun menoleh. 'Sesuatu' itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro sang pacar yang tengah bersandar pada bahunya.

"Akashi-kun..?"

"Diamlah Tetsuya." Perintah sang mantan kapten Teiko.

"T-tapi..?"

 _Trrt.. Trrt.._

 _Klik._

"Halo.."

 _"_ _Oi! Kuroko! Kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dengan kami di rumah Kagami?!"_

"Ah? Tidak ada yang memberi tahuku."

 _"_ _Benarkah? Ah tunggu sebentar!..."_

 _"_ _Oy, Kagami! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Kuroko?!"_

 _"_ _Aahh! Kupikir dia sudah tau."_

 _"_ _Akan ku bunuuh kau Kagami.."_

"Uhmm.. Ano senpai. Aku akan kesana.. dah!"

 _Klik._

"Ma`af Akash-"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Tetsuya" Akashi memotong ucapan sang kekasih.

"T-tapi-"

"Tetsuya! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini tanpa se-izinku." Ucap Akashi dengan posesif-nya

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk pergi Akashi-kun!" Kuroko merajuk dan berniat menyingkirkan kepala sang emperor dari bahunya. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya dan bersamaan dengan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggan Kuroko.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mendapat izinku!"

"A-apa?! Bagaimana bi-"

"Dan kau harus memanggilku Seijuuro, Tetsuya!" Akashi memotong lagi. Ugh! Tahukah kau Sei bahwa memotong ucapan orang lain itu DILARANG.

"Tapi.. ARGHH! Baiklah, s-sei-kun." Kuroko mengucapkan lafal pendek dari 'Seijuuro' dengan sedikir adaptasi karena ia tak terbiasa dengan panggilan nama langsung.

"Good boy!"

 _'_ _Ahay! Berhasil, berhasil, Hore! I did it. Nanananananana...'_

◄■• •■►

 **Hai semua!**

 **Sweet menerima Req-an untuk ff ini. Req-an nya apa aja asalkan bukan** **YURI** **.**

 **Seperti yang udah aku tulis di WARNING nya..**

 ** _menerima saran, masukan, dan request – YAOI di sini! – menerima STRAIGHT – menerima GENDER BENDER – menolak YURI –_**

 **See!**

 **Oke! Untuk besok entah bagaimana aku bikinnya, tapi kalian boleh nyaranin siapa yang akan jadi Pairing besok. Itu untuk lima Review pertama yah.. soalnya aku gak bisa bikin banyak-banyak.**

 **Kalo mo req : Pair apa aja? boleh. Req alur cerita? Boleh kok. Tapi Rate-nya Cuma K ke T. No M! Genre seterah kalian yang ngq Req.**

 **Cth :**

 **PAIR : AKAKURO**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **ALUR : GINI GINI GINI.. AND BLAH BLAH BLAH.. (Kalo alur gak kepikiran, gpp nanti Sweet yg pikir)**

 **So, Mind to request and to review?**

 **So, Mind to request and review?**


End file.
